lockekeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dodge
frameless|right |278x278px| Dodge Dodge is the main antagonist of the Netflix series Locke and Key. It is a demon being from the other side of the Black Door. Its true name is unknown (it is implied to be rather esoteric), though it continually refers to itself as "the Legion". The entity has had many identities, as he possessed many person; including Lucas Caravaggio, Zack Wells, and Bode Locke. History In 1988, the Tamers of the Tempest opened the Black Door in order to let a demon through, that would turn into Whispering Iron with no host. Due to the accidental intervention of Duncan Locke, a demon found a host in Lucas "Dodge" Caravaggio. Lucas Caravaggio Having infected Lucas's soul, Dodge attempted to blend in and hide himself by pretending to be Luke, but was quickly discovered by the Tamers of the Tempest. They used the Head Key to remove all of Dodge's memories, hoping to limit the danger by making him unaware of what he was. Rendell Locke then places Dodge's memories in the Well House, where they would be guarded by the echo of his mother. Ellie Whedon, devastated at the idea of losing the man she loved, began to visit the Wellhouse to sit with Luke's memories. The spirit of Mrs. Locke asked Ellie why she would torture herself like that, and Ellie responded that it was the only way for her to be close to him again. Dodge followed Ellie to the Well House. Mrs. Locke warned Ellie to stay back while she called Rendell and the others, but Ellie panicked and pushed Mrs. Locke through the door of the Wellhouse, causing her to fade away. Dodge knocked out Ellie and replaced his memories. He then used the Gender Key to become a woman, and soon killed Mark Cho and kidnapped Duncan Locke. Dodge then removed part of his personality and stored it in a jar along with the Echo Key. He had one of the shadows hide it in Ellie Whedon's house as a failsafe. Dodge, with use of the Shadow Key, demanded Rendell bring the Omega Key to the Drowning Cave in exchange for Duncan's life. Erin Voss attempted to incapacitate Dodge using the Music Box Key, allowing Kim Topher to rescue Duncan. But Dodge was covering his ears with the shadow and didn't hear it. Kim was caught by the shadows and was killed. Dodge overwhelmed Rendell and Erin with shadows, and used the Head Key to remove all of Erin's memories in an attempt to find the Omega Key. Erin's memories were scattered throughout the Drowning Cave. Ellie eventually showed up with the Owl Key, and used it to disable Dodge's control of the shadows. Rendell caused part of the cave to collapse, crushing Dodge in the rubble. The Lady in the Well Dodge was eventually returned by Ellie Whedon, who, controlled within by the fragment of Dodge that snuck into her head, summoned him as an Echo. He killed her mother, Candice Whedon, by breaking her neck. Dodge was unable to leave the Well House, and remained there for several months until causing the chain of events that composes Welcome to Lovecraft. Zack Wells The Lady in the Well, still sharing the physical appearance of Lucas Caravaggio having used the Gender Key, uses the key again to become male and arrives at Ellie Whedon's house. He then assumes the name Zack Wells, and poses as Ellie's nephew. As Zack, he pretends to befriend the Locke family to gain access to more keys. Known Victims The following is a list of characters directly killed by Dodge. *Mark Cho (stabbed) *Kim Topher (crushed using Shadow Key) *Candice Whedon (broke neck) *Joe Ridgeway (suffocation) *Ellie Whedon (stabbed) *Jason Bird (pushed in front of train) *Mandy Sawyer (killed by shadows in attack at Drowning Cave) *Daniel Mutuku (killed by shadows in attack at Keyhouse) As well as two orderlies tending to Erin Voss (slit throat, stabbed), at least one more student (killed by shadows in attack at Drowning Cave), and a police officer (killed by shadows in attack at Keyhouse). Info * Appearances by Dodge as Luke Caravaggio. * Appearances by Dodge as Zack Wells. * Appearances by Dodge as Bode Locke. * Images featuring Dodge as Luke Caravaggio. * Images featuring Dodge as Zack Wells. * Images featuring Dodge as Bode Locke. References Category:Characters